nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Ekatherin
Eine Sterbensgeschichte Part I Die Kutsche rumpelte unregelmäßig über den nur teilweise befestigten Waldweg, einem Schatten gleich bewegte sich das Gefährt zügig im tristen Zwielicht des Silberwaldes voran. Die dunklen Vorhänge waren zugezogen, jedoch drang aus dem Inneren die Stimme einer Frau und gelegentlich leises Gelächter. Ekatherin Greifenschwinge bemühte sich die Form zu wahren und ihrer Freundin Anna-Lirana von Falkenburg und deren Gatten zumindest Aufmerksamkeit vorzuheucheln. Seit ihrem Zustieg im Ambermill schien Anna pausenlos zu reden oder, wenn nicht das, über irgendetwas Belangloses zu lachen. Beides zehrte schon seit geraumer Zeit an den Nerven von Ekatherin und so strich sie sich immer öfter durch ihr gepflegtes, blondes Haar, lächelte immer gezwungener und wünschte sich immer sehnlicher, sie mögen endlich den gefährlichen Silberwald verlassen und den Pass nach Norden einschlagen. An der Landesgrenze zu den Pestländern würde sie bei einer der kleineren Enklaven des Kreuzzugs eine Nachricht für ihre jüngere Schwester Amothana hinterlassen können. Den ursprünglichen Plan in einer der Kreuzzughochburgen einzukehren, bei nächster Gelegenheit in den Süden zu reisen um ihre Schwester in Weststrom persönlich zu besuchen hatte sie bereits verworfen. Zu gefährlich und zu lange wäre die Reise auf diese Art, doch als älteste der Geschwister fühlte sie sich nach dem kürzlichen Tod ihres Vaters dafür verantwortlich, den Familienzusammenhalt zu fördern. Unwirsch gab sie zu, dass sie es in den letzten Jahren gewesen war, welche den Kontakt zur jüngeren Schwester immer wieder abgeblockt hatte. Doch das würde sie ändern. Ihren Bruder Meverick und seine Frau, hatte sie erst aufgesucht, der arme Teufel war bei einer Jagd auf die nahe Horde derart schwer verletzt worden, das es fraglich schien, das er das Bett noch einmal verließ. Ein Ruck ging durch die Kutsche, so heftig, das sogar Anna und ihr Mann verstummten, die Pferde wurden langsamer doch statt nervösem Wiehern oder einem Ruf vom Kutscher zu vernehmen wurde es totenstill. Ekatherin spannte sich an, sie hatte noch nie über viel Magie verfügt, doch das Wenige sammelte sie, nicht kampflos würde sie aufgeben, das es ein Hinterhalt war, daran zweifelte sie nicht. Unter dem lautlosen Protest ihrer Freundin öffnete sie die Tür und trat hinaus, der weiche Waldboden gab sachte unter ihrem Tritt nach und verschluckte nahezu jedes Geräusch. Ekatherin entbehrte nicht einer gewissen Schönheit, wie sie da stand, hochgewachsen, das blonde Haar offen, mit ihren klaren, grünen Augen, die jetzt jedoch furchtsam hierhin und dorthin huschten. Der Kutschbock war leer und mit den Pferden stimmte etwas nicht, apathisch standen sie da, zäher Geifer troff aus ihren Mäulern. Der Atem der jungen Frau beschleunigte sich, ihr Herz begann zu rasen und überlaut erklang das Pochen hinter ihren Schläfen. Die Sinne geschärft sah sie den Schatten nur kurz, der hinter der Kutsche verwand, es gab wieder einen Ruck der das Gefährt durchfuhr, diesmal, weil eine Tür aus den Angeln gerissen wurde und etwas, den Schreien nach zu urteilen, nach ihren Freunden griff. All das hatte nur wenige Herzschläge gedauert und selbst wenn sie schnell genug gewesen wäre um einzugreifen, hätte sie doch spätestens der Griff des hinter ihr auftauchenden Konstrukts aufgehalten. Mit befremdlicher Klarheit, nahm sie die vielen Details wahr, die Drähte und Binden die das Ding zusammen hielten, die dunkle Magie, die es umgab, die schartige Klinge, die es senkte und die so mühelos durch sie hindurch drang. Blut ergoss sich warm in Strömen den Leib hinab und färbte ihr weißes Kleid in scharlachrot, es tat nicht mal sehr weh, Annas gepeinigte Schreie bezeugten, dass es ihr anders erging. Den Ruck mit dem die Kreatur ihren Kopf und den halben Kiefer zurückriss, spürte sie schon nicht mehr. Das Letzte was Ekatherin empfand war ein leises Bedauern, Bedauern das sie nicht mehr hatte Lebwohl sagen können und so vieles andere ebenso ungesagt blieb. Schwärze umfing sie. Part II Wie lange ihr Zustand angedauerte hatte konnte sie nicht sagen, es war dunkel und jemand flüsterte, nein, eine sie, sie sang, es war ein Klagelied. War so der Tod? War so die Geißel? Der Gesang lockte sie. Drängte, forderte und langsam, ganz langsam kehrten ihre Sinne an die Oberfläche zurück. Etwas Schweres lastete auf Ekatherin und als sich ihr Blick klärte schaute sie geradewegs in die trüben Augen von Anna deren Kopf keine 30 Zoll vor ihr lag. Ironischerweise sah es so aus, als sei ihr Mund zu einem letzten Gelächter geöffnet. Ächzend versuchte Ekatherin sich voranzuziehen, augenscheinlich, lag sie unter den Leibern ihrer Freunde. Dieser Umstand verwirrte sie ebenso wie die Tatsache keine Schmerzen zu empfinden und doch so klar in Gedanken zu sein. „Ey Falke! Da regt sich was, guck ma!“ Ekatherin hörte, wie sich schwere Schritte näherten, begleitet von einem zustimmenden Brummen, ein Huf tauchte in ihrem Blickfeld auf, er gehörte wohl zu einer Taurin, zumindest nahm sie an, es würde sich um ein Weibchen handeln. In wenigen Augenblicken würde das aber keine Rolle mehr spielen, hob sie doch einen übermannshohen Hammer um zu beenden, was die Geißel nicht geschafft hatte. „Bitgn ni“ brachte die vor Stunden noch so stolze Tochter des Hauses Greifenschwinge gurgelnd hervor, was man nicht mal mit gutem Willen als das „Bitte nicht“ hätte erkennen können, das es werden sollte und so blieb ihr nichts weiter als schützend den Blick abzuwenden und auf das Ende zu warten. „Wart ma Falke, ich glaub das is kein von den.“ Leisere Schritte näherten sich. „Oda betteln sabbernde Zombies, eher nich, eh.“ Die Worte wurden von einem spöttischen Gelächter begleitet. „Ich weiß nicht, Sel. Die ist hin, sieh sie dir an, ich tu’ ihr einen Gefallen damit, wenn es nach mir ginge würde ich jedem von denen diesen „Gefallen“ erweisen.“ Der Hammerkopf der Taurin, die beim sprechen auf Ekatherin herabgeblickt hatte, schlug dumpf auf dem Waldboden neben Selbiger auf. „Wart, eh. Das sind die Wälder der Dunklen Fürstin, wenn die noch ein ruft von den Toten, solltn was vielleicht nicht kaputt machn. Nehmen wirs mit, geben wirs in Brill ab, eh. Sind wirs los.“ Recht ruppig wurde sie gepackt und unter den Leibern hervorgezogen, wackelig stand sie, von einem Baumstamm mehr gestützt als aus eigener Kraft, da. Ihr Blick flog verunsichert über die so verdammt große Taurin, die zweite Stimme konnte sie nun einem Trollweibchen zuordnen, beide standen vor ihr und sahen sie unverhohlen angeekelt an. „Ob’s hilft wenn wa ihr was schickes anziehn? In da Kiste war was hübsch blauiges.“ Die Trollin wandte sich an Ekatherin „Magst-Du-blau?“ fragte sie kichernd und betont langsam, was die Taurin nur mit Schnauben quittierte. „Die kommt mir so nicht auf den Kodo!“ „Na, dann steck sie in den Sack da, man. Aba nix abbrechen, hehe. Ich stell sia ruhig.“ Ohne groß eine Antwort abzuwarten trat die Trollin auf Ekatherin zu, legt ihre die dreifingrige Hand auf die Stirn und sprach ein Befehlswort. Erneut Schwärze und Stille. Zwischenspiel „Dok! Sie wacht auf!“ Ekatherin fühlte das Tasten feingliedriger Finger über ihren Leib wandern, über die Wunden - das Gesicht vor allem. „Oh, das, hmm, hier diese Risswunde, die Ränder sind noch ganz weich, fühlt ihr das? Hatte länger keinen so frischen mehr.“ Die tastenden Finger wanderten spielerisch, fast zärtlich, die Wunde des tödlichen Klingenstoßes nach. „Äh, ja…ganz toll.“ Eine zweite Hand gesellte sich dazu, die die Ränder mit weit weniger Leidenschaft abgrabbelten. „Dok. B. sie wacht trotzdem auf!“ „Oh, verdammt, Schlamperei. Gib ihr was von dem frisch gepressten Zwerg da. Nein! Nein! Nicht da rein! Such dir eine andere Öffnung…ich muss erst den neuen Kiefer…“ Part III „Ihr theht tho bethaubernd aus, blau theht euch ungemein! Und mit diethem Hut vollendet ihr perfekt die Kompothition.“ Das Lispeln der Schneidereigehilfin war dem Umstand zuzusprechen, dass ihre Zunge offenbar zu lang und nicht menschlich war. Ekatherins Blick taxierte jedoch nur ihr eigenes Spiegelbild in einer Scherbe. „Oh, verthagt nicht. Der Dok. kriegt das auch bether hin, wenn ihr ein guteth Teil findet…“ Die Verlassene verstummte als Ekatherin aufsah. „Ahm, quartiert euch doch ertht mal in der Galgenschlinge ein. Ihr fühlt euch schon ein. Willkommen in Brill!“ Rief sie ihr beim Gehen nach. Jede Bewegung bereitete Ekatherin immer noch Mühe, alles gehorchte nicht so, wie es sollte, daher stolperte sie mehr denn sie ging über die Schwelle der Taverne und war froh, sich gegen den Tresen lehnen zu können. Die Wirtin sah kurz zu ihr auf. „Neu erwacht?“ fragte sie im Plauderton. Ekatherin nickte. „Willkommen in der Galgenschlinge! Damit wir uns gleich richtig verstehen: Kein Gold kein Zimmer!“ blaffte sie unvermittelt und drehte ihr den Rücken zu. Ekatherin ließ die Schultern hängen und wappnete sich sowohl unwürdig ungelenkt wieder hinauszutaumeln als auch die Nacht irgendwo unter einem Vordach zu verbringen. Beinahe wäre sie über einen Goblin gefallen, der ungehört hinter ihr Position bezogen hatte. „Ah, dachte ich es mir doch.“ Gab das hüfthohe Wesen schnarrend von sich. Ekatherin neigte fragend den Kopf. „Ich erkenne ein Potenzial wenn ich es sehe, genau! Und ich fühle diese Geschäftsmann-Lakai-Goldstückverbindung zwischen uns – Ihr nicht? Nein? Egal, setzt Euch, hört mir zu und nickt, dann habt Ihr für heute, morgen und noch länger garantiert ein Dach über dem Kopf. Es soll Euer Schaden nicht sein!“ Und Ekatherin hörte zu und sie nickte und unverhoffter Weise, hatte sie Dank der Auftragsarbeit im Namen des Immergrins Kombinats einen Stand auf dem nahenden Markt in Brill zu führen. Im Schein der verlöschenden Kerze saß sie völlig regungslos da. Tunlichst jedwede Spiegelung ihrer Selbst vermeidend starrte sie in das Nichts. Ob man sie zuhause vermisste? Sie vermisste zumindest und dieser Schmerz war fühlbar. Die frische Erinnerung an all das was für immer verloren war drohte sie zu übermannen. Nie wieder würde sie am Hafen Theramores flanieren, nie wieder mit den Menschen die sie gemocht und geliebt hatte lachen und philosophieren können. Unweigerlich brannte sich die Gewissheit in ihre Seele. Sie war nun ein Monster unter jenen die sie selbst einst für das größte Übel Azeroths gehalten hatte. Und wenn sie nicht zu Grunde gehen wollte, musste sie sich anpassen. Zitternd zog sie das kleine Medaillon hervor, das man ihr gelassen hatte und klappte es auf – Familie – Verlassen – aber kein Vergessen.